Clotho (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Sister of fates mission is keep allverse up and running. Clotho is youngest of sister trio. She has always liked magic and supernatural, so Existence gived her to charge allverse magic and supernatural properties. In great library she keeps all books and scrolls in their place and wacthes them work correctly. Inside each these books or scroll holds whole 7 dimensional universe, which holds 6, 5 and at end 4 dimensional structures. Basicly books and scrolls holds one verse like Tales of nephilim inside. Clotho sometimes calls inside of these books or scrolls, their guardians to meeting to discuss how things going in lower dimensions. Clotho`s favorite thing and hobby is make and create new magical or supernatural things. She has been doing many of them and all them has come from her. She has been written all spells to book of allmagic, but she has lost it many times. Now she had been lost it again somewhere, when she was trip one of lower dimensions and has been looking it in great library. While looking hers book, she doesn`t see that there is black mist coming out of some books and scrolls. Story Blogs Begining Saga: ''Allverse Chronicles How everything begin'' | ''Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall'' | ''Story book Chronicles Servant mission!'' Endgame Saga: ''Darkness has risen | ''Eveything falls to darkness ''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Bonus chapter '' '''Multiverses in collision course Saga: ''Back to home and new announcement from Sister of Fates'' Welcome to tournament of science and magic: ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| '''Legends of Terra: So, legend begins'' | ''Plan to relase of demon lord ''| ''Hero`s first real challenge (coming soon) Appearance and Personality Clotho appears as mid thirty years old woman, whit blue eyes and short ligth blue hair. She wears blue witch outfit, whit jevelery necless. She has also hers true form, but she don`t show that because lower dimensional beings can`t comprehend that form. So she stays most of time in 3 dimensional form. Clotho is joyfull person, but little clumsy and she forgets things. That why she writed book of allmagic, that she would remember all things, what magic spells and stuff she has already invented. She and hers sister Lahkesis are sometimes arguing which one is better magic and science. Their figth is usually stay up as long until their big sister Atropos comes out of hers room and comands both stop and go back to work. Sometimes Clotho and Lahkesis make up tournament of magic and science, where they collect best of lower dimensional beings from both sides and watch which is better. Personal Statictics '''Alignment: '''neutral '''Date of Birth:' At begining of Allverse Birthplace: '''No one know '''Weight: Varies, but human form 55 kg Height: Varies, but human form 170 cm Likes: '''Supernatural and magic '''Dislikes: '''Science and technology '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Ligth blue, in human form Hobbies: Watching over lower dimensions, create new magic and supernatural stuff Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive, Affiliation: Allverse Themes: Clotho theme/When she opens book of allmagic and begins do magic Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: High 2-A Name: '''Clotho, Sister of Fate (Title), old woman and oracle (Legend of Terra) '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: 'Genderless, appears as female '''Age: '''Long before consept of time '''Classification: '''Sister of fate, Monitor being, Holder of magic and supernatural '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (subatomic level), Duplication (if wanted she can create duplicates herself), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (up to 5 dimensional level), Reality Warping, High level Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Immortality (Type 5 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Magic and supernatural),Magic Lordship (Clotho holds authory and control all magic, bacause she created it first place), Creation (Clotho had been created all magic and supernatural to allverse), Dimensional travel (Can travel up to 5 dimesional level and outside of it), Magic (Type 3), Resistance to latter abilites to his own power level. [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:' '''High Multiverse level+, '''Clotho is 5 dimensional being capable create and destroy countless amount 5 dimesional space-time continuums. She has been destroy easily books in bookshelf. (Note: Bookshelf in library holds infinite amount 5 dimensional space-time continuums and bookshelf is itself part of 6 dimensional space-time continuum construct) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Varies, '''but normally Immeasurable''' [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknow, '''possible '''Immeasurable [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Immeasurable, 'teared apart easily one of book by bare hands. [[Durability|'Durability]]: High Multiverse level+, 'hers sister Lahkesis and Atropos can hurt her and Darkness knocked her out . [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Immeasurable [[Range|'Range']]: High Multiverse level+ [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Extremely High, '''has been doing hers job at begining of allverse, so she has so much information. But it only consist most magic and supernatural. '''Standart equipment: Book of allmagic (If she haven`t lost it) Weaknesses: * Sometimes clumsy and forget things. * Concentrates one thing at time and example finding hers book of allmagic and didn`t notice how Darkness had begin spread around the library. Key: 'Sometimes hers power level varies, when visiting lower dimensions '| '''Hers true self '''Note: * Stats almost ready, migth come little changes in future or new things, but they are not radical. * 5 and 6 dimensions are viewed in 3 dimensional perspective, that`s why they look like bookshelf and books/scrolls. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: 'Trivia' *This character is inpired from Choushin from Tenchi Muyo *Another inspire is classic trinity power set Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 2 Category:Agender Characters